Time Traveling Trolls
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc keeps looping back to the beginning of their first year in Beacon. Usually, such a story is rife with melodrama, the dealing with loss and tragedy, and the meaning of destiny itself. These time travelers are out to save the world! Well, sure, if it wasn't for the fact that they look downright stupid or insane to everyone else.
1. Yanking Yang I

**YANKING YANG I**

Yang didn't mean to ditch her baby sister.

Frankly, she'd rather spend time with her than the 'friends' she took off with. Not that she didn't like them or anything, but Ruby would always be her number one priority over anything else. It was both a genuine feeling _and_ an excuse to reject some of the boys that couldn't 'no' for a hint. Nah, the peeps she ditched Ruby for were not exactly the kind she'd expect to always watch her back. To party with, on the other hand…

Her reason for ditching her cute, adorable, and absolutely socially awkward baby sister was that the girl needed to actually _socialize_. Sure, she had a 'gang' back in Signal, but Yang checked up on them and knew they weren't exactly close—though Ruby probably thought they were. Nah, those folks just cozied up to Ruby at first because she was Uncle Qrow's favorite niece and they would do anything to get on his good side. Of course, they stayed with her because Ruby was super cool, but by that point Yang crossed them off her list of people to keep around lil' Rubes.

Was she being overprotective and a little bit controlling? No way. At least, she hoped she wasn't. Ruby never seemed to complain except when she handled her a bit roughly. Not her fault she was so small!

Still… Ruby's lack of social skills when it came to making friends out of strangers did concern her a bit. Big Sis Yang was not always going to be around even if she always wanted to. Ruby needed to fly on her own and who better to give her the shove out of the nest than momma bird herself?

Besides, it's not like she'll latch on to a creep at the slightest show of kindness. Ruby was a bit naïve, but not _that_ naïve. She drilled into her head never to accept sweets from strangers no matter how tempted she would be. Gods know that was struggle.

"Yo, Yang, what's up?" one of the boys asked her. She forgot his name, but she knew that he was in her class last year. Never really talked to him much, but she did faintly remember him saying he was planning to go to Beacon. Looks like he got accepted despite her pummeling him every time in the ring.

Yang grinned up to him, leaving her worries behind. "Nah, I'm cool. What'd you guys do for Spring Break anyway?"

Most of the boys and some of the girls in the group smiled and started bragging about their vacation. She had a feeling they were trying to impress her, but she couldn't care less about it. Least they were predictable, shallow though they were.

Conversation flowed au natural from there. They were too busy talking about themselves to notice Yang only talking to make a token response of how 'cool' or 'awesome' they were for doing whatever it was they did. Her mind was elsewhere, after all.

Was it really right to abandon Ruby like that?

What if Ruby got lost? Worse, what if she _exploded_. Worst of all, what if she already did something to expel herself?

Gods, she was a horrible sister and…

No, Yang, she whispered to herself, slow down. They were in Beacon Academy, their headmaster was the chillest guy around since he let Ruby in early, and no matter how disastrous Ruby was in all social endeavors, she wasn't bad enough to do something as stupid as exploding or being expelled like in those anime Ruby liked to watch.

Still, she worried.

"Sorry, guys, I have to cut our chat short. It's almost time to meet up in the auditorium."

Actually, she didn't know if it was at all, but her 'friends' didn't seem to mind and they all started walking over to that place or whatever you call it where teachers make boring speeches that they think would inspire you. Ozpin seemed to be the sort to do something like that. He got that wise man thing going on with the coffee and cane motif he was going for; at least that's how Ruby described him.

As luck would have it, many other students were making their way into the assembly hall too. Man, could she guess them or what? Still, there was no sign of a red hood anywhere, but maybe her sis just had the runs. Some kid vomited on the airship earlier, and it wasn't the first time sheer nervousness made Ruby run to the bathroom. Granted, she was six at the time, but, like, it still counted. A big sister never forgets!

Some chick next to her was talking to her. Was she flirting? Yang didn't know and she didn't much care. Smile and nod, and people would think you're a bonafide listener. She was busy searching for Ruby in the crowd.

Just as worry started to fill her heart, she saw her super adorable sis rushing in. Yang beamed.

"Ruby!" Yang called out, waving her hand that signaled her to come over.

The girl called out looked around confused for a bit before her silver eyes settled on her. She started rushing over. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't alone. For some _weird_ reason, Ruby was holding some blonde noodle's hand. Wait, wasn't he the kid that puked on the ride over? Of all the people to befriend…

Ruby finally raced over with a big smile on her face. "Yang! This is Jaune!"

The blond noodle waved, giving off a stupid, hapless smile. Rubes sure knew how to pick'em. Now, she was never one to judge a book by its cover, but, honestly, this guy was just screaming harmless. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't go around punching random people without due cause (and Ruby was a big girl with a giant scythe so she could handle herself if push comes to shove).

"Sup, Jaune. I'm Yang. Rubes' big sis," she greeted him politely enough, grinning up at him. Tall, blonde, and a noodle—any girl with a maternal instinct would want to just nab him up. Herself included if she didn't like her dudes… well, _not likely to die on his first mission_ is somewhere in the ball park.

He waved. "Hi. Like Ruby said, I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. Nice, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He winked, but Yang had a feeling it was more of a joke than an attempt to flirt. Nice. She liked guys with a sense of humor.

"Do they?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Ruby giggled. "I do! He's my boyfriend!"

…

Wait, what?!


	2. Glynda Gripes I

**GLYNDA GRIPES I**

"Two, please. Use the new creamer."

Rolling her eyes, she lifted her riding crop and, with a flick of her wrist, did as she was requested. Glynda never understood why the good headmaster often switched his preference in coffee, but loathe was she to admit to him that she was curious by asking. She respected him and would trust him with her life—which, admittedly, she had done so numerous times by now. Nevertheless, when the day-to-day returned to lackadaisical reverie, he could be _infuriating_ in his mystique.

"Thank you, Glynda," he said as she floated his cup to his hands, a damnable twinkle in his eyes.

She refrained from rolling her own.

"I warned you," the good professor said.

The headmaster nodded. "You did."

"Yang Xiao Long—while a remarkable fighter—tends to be overzealous in her emotions. Especially when it comes to matters regarding her sister."

"Temperance will be gained with time. Need I remind you of a similar young, blonde woman with a fierce… _personality_ in youth?"

Glynda glared at him, but she knew the effect was dulled by the errant scarlet blush on her cheeks.

"Ruby Rose. Qrow taught her well, but, in many ways, too similar to him but lacks the maturity to rein in that recklessness to be an effective Huntress. I recommended against her placement, but you invited her nevertheless."

"I have explained my reasons."

This time, she did not even bother stopping herself from rolling her eyes.

"Last and very much least is Jaune Arc. You and I both know his transcript is a forgery. Must we allow him to play his charade?"

"Yes, and, for now, we will see how he fares. If he proves himself, what is the harm of having another Huntsman amidst us?"

She sighed, her hand running through her face. "Ozpin, with all due respect, I comply with many, if not all, your more questionable judgments, but do excuse me if I have trouble accepting that their enrollment in Beacon is a boon of any sort."

"Glynda," he called her name in that _irritating_ calm voice of his. "I am not a seer. I could not have foreseen Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc to enter into a romantic relationship within minutes of meeting each other."

"Miss Xiao Long destroyed the entire auditorium!"

"It is a commendable feat."

"How so? Nearly every passing Huntsmen has the ability to destroy the school twice over if they just so happen to wake up moody."

"Ah, but am I referring to Miss Xiao Long? No, it is a commendable feat for Jaune Arc to have managed to duck and weave for as long as he have against a formidable Huntress-to-be."

Glynda opened her mouth to oppose, but stopped. She had watched the chaos unfold firsthand and it took her time to calm many of the panicked students. If not for a Miss Nikos and Miss Schnee to assist, she expected the damage would have been more severe. Nevertheless, she reviewed what glimpses she seen of the so-called 'fight' between Miss Xiao Long and Mister Arc. Though the latter never struck back, his movements in dodging the former appeared refine, meaning he did have experience and practice.

Though that posed a certain question: If Jaune Arc was as skilled as she saw, why go to the trouble of forging transcripts?

Beacon did have an entrance exam that need not required previous enrollment to a combat school even if prospective students rarely used that option.

"None of this makes sense," she remarked though it came off as more of an indignant grunt than anything refined as one would expect from her.

Ozpin chuckled. "Love never does."

The love of two teenagers who decide to be together after just meeting or the love of a sibling whose concern for their own caused mass rioting and wanton destruction?

"I still want them in detention after initiation."

"Glynda…"

"Two weeks. At the minimum."

This time, it was Ozpin's turn to sigh.


	3. Blake Blushes I

**Blake Blushes I**

Upon reflection, her expectations for Beacon were blown away by reality. Literally.

She expected awkward teenagers. She expected that, even amongst such a diverse group of students, there would be some that may hold biases against Faunus, e.g. the Schnee heiress—why she decided to enter Beacon when Atlas was a better choice for the girl, she couldn't care less to know.

What she did not expect was a whirlwind romance happening within _minutes_ of the airship landing on campus grounds, a protective sibling dueling the paramour, and a finale with sister fighting sister with the younger one fighting to defend the love of her life. For better and for worse, this was _exactly_ the plot of her favorite series, _Ninjas of Love_.

Blake knew life was not exactly a bouquet of roses. She understood firsthand the injustices that occurred in the world. How there were many that fought for their lives every day to get a minuscule amount of respect. She watched as others suffered and she, in turn, suffered as well. The world was not kind, but… but…

For just one brief moment, life was like the fantasies she lost herself to.

Who knew the boy who puked on the airship and the kid with the rattling knees could illicit such emotions from her. It was almost criminal.

Though it wasn't entirely too bad, Blake couldn't help but think. Try as she might, even as chaos descended upon her as the blonde attacked the other blonde and the younger girl fought back against her sibling, she stood there (in the shadows in safety) morbidly enthralled by it all. Gods, what did that say about her?

All around her, students were beginning to settle for the night. A few chose to group together in the middle of the hall, no doubt deciding to amongst faces they recognized. Blake remained at the far wall. It gave her a grand view of her surroundings, and she marked the various points of entry where a hostile could come from or where she could use as an escape route in an event of an emergency. Though her other reason was that she found the perfect spot that wasn't too hot or too cold.

In all, her setup allowed her the perfect environment to allow her to do her nightly routine without interruption, i.e. reading a book before bed. Blake had thought against reading her book about the man with two souls. Honestly, after the events of today, she was more in the mood of something lighthearted. Though risky, she chose to reread one of her favorite _Ninjas of Love_ books.

Blake made sure to block the cover.

"REN! THAT. WAS. AMAZING."

She cringed. Why would anyone be so _loud_ this late?

"Nora, please. Many are trying to sleep."

"How could _anyone_ sleep after _that_? The blonde was like 'ka-chow' and 'wow,' and the hood scythe was all 'sch-waa' and 'craw.'"

"Nora, I was there."

"AND IT WAS ALL ABOUT _LOV—_ "

Blake sighed, closed her book, stood up, and promptly left. As she exited the hall, Blake held a private prayer for the friend of the loud girl. From the way his voice strained from fatigue, she suspected that its cause was not because of how late it was.

A quick walk would ease her pounding heart, to wall those intrusive thoughts of _romance_ from entering her head.

"Come on," she gasped, "the world doesn't operate on fantasy logic."

She took soft, silent footsteps as she explored the academy. Despite the modern amenities included over the ages, Blake felt history in its halls. How many heroes graduated from this place and done good with the world? A part of her wondered how many died before they could achieve anything.

Blake had no answer—a common trend in her life lately.

As she passed by a door, something caught her eye. The door in question appeared close, but upon inspection she noticed it was not fully shut. Curiosity had her reach forward to see what lied inside.

She froze when a soft, feminine moan reached her ears from the other side of the door.

"Ruby, shush, you can't be too loud!" It was the blonde noodle!

"I doubt anyone will come around here. You worry too much, Jaune!" It was the younger girl!

Oh Gods. What were they doing there? Didn't they just meet? Wasn't she _fifteen_?

"I think I'm way past worried," he half-shouted, but then realized his own mistake and lowered his voice. "I mean… you… laid it out there bare…"

Blake gulped, leaning closer to the door. B-bare? She could barely hear him, only capturing bits and pieces.

"I dunno why. It just… clicked to me, I suppose," The girl, _Ruby_ , replied, cheerful.

Wasn't that… sweet? Naïve? How could anyone be able to form a bond of trust so quickly? So easily? It was impossible and, honestly, just plain stupid. She was fifteen. He was seventeen. Both just started in Beacon. Give it a few months and the two's romance would end in nothing but heartache and tears.

She didn't envy them. She didn't envy them at all.

"Ruby…" Jaune's voice dropped even lower and once more she strained her ears to hear. "…your first time."

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. N. O. NO!

Blake had enough of this. She pulled out from eavesdropping and turned away, rushing out as soon as possible. Blake refused to be privy to that. She ran silently through the halls, a fierce blush overtaking her light features.

 _Why don't you stop them personally?_ It's not my place, she would reply.

 _But don't you think it's wrong?_ It's their lives to do as she wished, she would reply again.

 _You're envious._ No, she would shout.

Blake needed to find the older sister. Yang, was it? She couldn't be the one to interfere, but family had authority. She just needed to find her, point her in the right direction, and all would be well.

Sorry Ruby and Jaune, life wasn't a romantic novel.

No matter how much she wished it was.


	4. Yanking Yang II

**Yanking Yang II**

Gods, how was she going to tell dad? _What_ was she going to tell dad? 'Sorry, pops, Ruby got a boyfriend five minutes upon arriving and I let the temper get the best of me and destroyed the auditorium?' Dad was tolerant, gave her and Rubes a lot of freedom, but this was beyond the scope of getting home late from a party or beating up a bad guys' lair. She trashed his alma mater and he probably wouldn't even give her a hesitant high five for beating up the creeper creeping on Ruby because she _didn't_ beat that blonde bastard up.

He dodged all of her moves! Who does that? Jerk!

Worst of all, though, was that her sweet, baby girl of a little sister, pure-and-innocent-cinnamon-roll Ruby Rose fought her badass bombshell of an older sister for… for… for a blonde noodle she just met! What was the old adage? 'Blood is thicker than dust' and all that?

"ARGH!" Yang shouted, spitting out the remains of her toothpaste. She inspected the mirror and caught two girls eyeing her warily. Yang snarled, a fierce glare bearing down on them. They refused to leave. "WHAT?" she challenged, but the force of her voice sent them scurrying out the bathroom.

Yang could hear them whispering as they ran off. Great, she thought, they're gossiping about me already.

She was no stranger to peeps gossiping about her. It came with the territory of being the most bombastic girl in Signal. More than once she had to deal with the monthly rumor where she put out to some guy looking to score dude points with the bros. One match in the ring made sure they recanted whatever they boasted. She flirted around, not slept around.

What sucked though was that the source of the gossiping and her soon-to-be plummeting popularity was because of her temper. Her so-called 'friends' she ditched Ruby for decided she was not cool enough to hang with them anymore after her little spar with her sister. Yang couldn't fix this mess by punching someone out.

Even if she so desperately wanted to punch that noodle right in the snozz.

Yang walked out of the bathroom with her stuff, and made her way to the little area she reserved for herself and Ruby. All the good spots were gone by the time she and Ruby came back from their lecture from Goodwitch, ending with the two of them getting two weeks detention after initiation was over and done with. Jaune, the bastard, somehow, was not punished because 'he didn't start or continue the fight.' Started the fight? Nah, that was putting it lightly. He started a _war_.

As she dropped down atop her sleeping bag, some black-haired girl in a black bow came running up to her. She was panting.

"Y-Yang, right?" the girl asked. She had this mysterious beauty thing going on. "Ruby's sister?"

Okay, what? She eyed her with an eyebrow raised. Was she about to walk into some mean girl trap or whatever? However, by how red the girl was in the face and the utter desperation in her eyes, this wasn't some alpha bitch tactic.

"Yeah, that's right. What about it?"

The girl smiled, and man was it a cute one. Was she going to be having some competition on campus?

"Okay, good, come with me. Quick, it's about Ruby and t-that boy. They're…"

"Yang!"

Seeing only a glimpse of red petals, she felt her entire body lurch forward as a small girl crashed into her stomach to wrap her in a fierce hug. The result forced her to the ground.

"OhmygoshYangI'msosorryIdidn'tmeantogetusdetentionandyouleftsoquicklybeforeicouldapologizeandexplainaboutwhathappenedandIjustwanttoletyouknowthatI'msupersorrybutIstillreallylikeJaunesoyouhavetoaccepthimokay?"

Warmth spread around her chest as she felt her little sister snuggle against her stomach. Probably would've scored more teasing points if she nuzzled her breasts, but she wasn't about to ruin the moment. Honestly, she wasn't upset with her. Nah, her anger was reserved for _that boy_.

"Alright, alright, slow down, kiddo. Geez, let me go already." Yang laughed as Ruby let go of her. "I wasn't… upset with you. You just took me by surprise."

"Dad said to be honest upfront right away to avoid misunderstandings. So… that's what I did."

Yang frowned. "Wait, wait, wait. You're not apologizing for pranking me to making me believe vomit boy was your boyfriend and making me flip out?"

Ruby cocked her head in that cutesy way to get out of trouble with dad. Too bad it never worked on her. "Um," she chuckled nervously, "no?"

She felt ready to burst again. No, Yang chastised herself, focus on one thing at a time. "Ruby Rose, what are you thinking? I told you to make friends, yeah, but I didn't say to go run off with the first boy you meet!"

"Yang! Jaune's cool! He's great! You should give him a chance! Besides, I'm a big girl. He's a good guy and, y'know, I wanted to snatch him up before another red-haired girl with a polearm weapon sinks her claws onto him!"

Yang rolled her eyes at the obvious exaggeration. What other red-haired girl could use a scythe like hers? She sighed. "Okay, tell me honestly, Ruby. Did Jaune do anything to you?"

"What? You mean, like, hypnotize me?"

Yang nodded.

"Pft, right. Jaune's cool, but not _that_ cool."

"Ruby! I'm being serious here! Did he or did he not do anything to you?"

Ruby giggled, not taking it serious at all. Gods, why did she get stuck with such a flighty sister? "Well, to be completely honest with you, Yang. You should be more worried about me doing something to him!"

She gasped. "Ruby!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! He's the bees' knees, Yang. Give him a shot."

No… no, she did _not_ just do what she thought she did. Did Ruby really give her the puppy dog eyes? Dammit. No. Gods. Dammit.

"This is stupid. This entire day has been stupid. Fine, whatever, but I'm giving you two a month. Two months tops before you both break up, and I'll be the one jumping up and down and saying, 'I told you so'."

Her sister laughed, and as much Yang didn't appreciate it right now, she did feel a big happy that she made her sister happy. She would keep a close eye on Jaune and if he did _anything_ untoward towards Ruby, she'll be breaking his sword. And no, she didn't mean the one he kept in that sheathe.

"Oh, hi Blake!"

Who was Blake? Yang looked up and found the girl with the blushing face and black bowtie's eyes widening in alarm. She immediately excused herself.

"You know her, Ruby?"

"Nope! But as you and Jaune's mom say, strangers are just friends you've haven't made yet!"


	5. Weiss Worries I

**Weiss Worries I**

She was giddy—no, _inspired_.

A Schnee did not do giddy. A Schnee took to observing events with a lofty gaze and a confident gait.

Weiss Schnee was inspired. Inspired to act, to represent the Schnee name at Beacon, and rise to the top to bring even further prestige to her family. Atlas—no, the _world_ —turned to House Schnee for leadership when their spineless councilmen failed to deliver their promises to the good people of their respective constituencies. She would not fail. She _could_ not fail.

However, Weiss, the girl, was giddy. She was excited. She was nervous. There were so many emotions going on inside her that it threatened to burst out at any moment. Years of rebellion against her father paid off when she rose to the challenge imposed upon her and emerged victorious. How could she _not_ feel all these things? How could she _not_ want to roll around in the locker room floor acting like she was queen of the world?

She was here! She was at Beacon! Both Weiss Schnee and Weiss the Girl had one thing in mind now: to succeed!

Even if the day of arrival here was more chaotic than anticipated…

"Why would anyone even come to Beacon if they don't even take it seriously?" She muttered disdainfully.

The blonde-haired brawler had a temper; that was certain. Starting a fight, destroying school property? All for what exactly? That the little red-headed girl found herself a boyfriend before she did? Or maybe it was her ex? Honestly, she didn't care to know. She suspected it was a stupid reason anyway. The least they could have done was make sure they didn't drag others into their battle.

If it hadn't been for her and Pyrrha Nikos…

"Hello again, Weiss!"

Turning from her locker, Weiss caught a waving Pyrrha approaching her. Her scowl vanished and she returned the smile of the Invincible Girl. "Good morning, Pyrrha," she returned the greeting. "Sleep well?"

She chuckled. "Once I found a place to settle, one would say I slept like the dead."

Weiss nodded. The battle from yesterday took most of their energy. Pyrrha used her magnetic abilities to corral the other students into the safe zone she had created utilizing ice dust to create a wall. It took their entire focus to ensure that the two combatants' fight didn't injure those not involved.

Looking back, she had to admit that she and Pyrrha worked well together as a team. While she had already drawn up plans to convince the girl to develop a partnership once she learned that _the_ Pyrrha Nikos was attending Beacon, the events from yesterday certainly alleviated any concerns she may have had on their chemistry and only reinforced her need to partner with her.

"Weiss?" Pyrrha called for her, eyes showing concern.

She would also make a good friend.

"Apologies, I was thinking back to yesterday. Speaking of, I noticed we worked rather well together. Given my status as the Schnee Heiress and your famous victories in tournaments, I believe we—"

"Jaune! Ohmygosh! Look who it is!"

"No way! It's really her, Ruby!"

Before she could extend her proposal to the most formidable huntress-in-training now attending Beacon, the two… _troublemakers_ ran up to her with goofy smiles on their faces. At least she learned their names and didn't have to constantly attribute them with only descriptors.

Weiss looked to Pyrrha and, for one brief moment, she saw a flicker of irritation in her normally kind eyes. Was she as annoyed with them for their actions yesterday as she was?

"Hello!" Pyrrha greeted the two, all smiles and kind eyes once more. It reminded of when Father ordered her to mingle with his business associates. "Yes, I am me."

"I can't believe she's actually _real_ ," Ruby said, jumping up and down on her heels with excitement.

"Of course she's real, Rubes. She's not a drawing!"

Ruby pouted, puffing her cheeks and lightly chopped at her boyfriend's arm. "She could have been just a cosplay model!"

Weiss frowned. Why would anyone create a fake model to win in tournaments? Well, given the level of technology Atlas boasted, it could be possible. However, even then, robots were often no match against trained Huntsman, especially someone of Pyrrha's caliber.

Once again, Pyrrha remained polite, but now that had seen it, Weiss was now certain that the Invincible Girl seemed uncomfortable in the limelight.

"I can assure that I am quite real."

Jaune and Ruby chuckled, and the former said, "I did _not_ expect the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes mascot model to be a Huntress!"

What.

She was not the only one confused. "Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked.

It was Ruby that answered. "Yeah, Jaune and I love Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Aren't you the mascot? I mean, I remember the bunny always being the mascot, but I noticed that for the past few years they were using this really pretty girl with red hair for it now."

"O-oh…" Pyrrha was red in the face and, if she was honest, Weiss would be too if she was the focus of such… of such… what could you even call this? This was _beyond_ a misunderstanding. It was just plain ignorance.

Let it never be said that Weiss Schnee tolerated ignorance.

"Are you two dense? This is _Pyrrha Nikos_."

Ruby and Jaune stared at her blankly. "Pyrrha, huh?" Ruby repeated. "That's a pretty name."

"It means 'red,' right?" Jaune asked.

"Ohmygosh! 'Ruby' means red too! We're name buddies!"

Weiss opened her mouth to object, but a quick glance to Pyrrha stopped her. The discomfort she previously noticed seemed to have faded. Was she actually _happy_ that they didn't know her accomplishments? Ridiculous.

But…

She was similar, wasn't she? As much as she took pride in the Schnee name, Weiss often wished people approached her not as another Schnee, but for the accomplishments and skills she developed all on her own. Even as she pursued being a Huntress, she couldn't deny the feeling of delight she felt when people complimented on her singing.

Instead of interjecting further, Weiss watched as the couple talked to Pyrrha and studied the tournament champion. She was now more at ease and more willing to converse with the energetic duo. At times she was soon forgetting the debacle they caused the previous day.

She had an epiphany.

"Bye, Pyrrha! Let's hang out later!" Jaune bade.

"Hurry up, Jaune! We need to find Yang!"

As the two left, Weiss released a long-suffering sigh. "They're exhausting."

Pyrrha laughed. "I admit, their enthusiasm does seem otherworldly. I think I will take being on the cover of a cereal box as a badge of pride now."

"Oh? You didn't want them sponsoring you?"

"Well, the cereal isn't exactly the healthiest…"

She actually chuckled at that. "Perhaps the cereal is to blame for all their energy?"

"Oh dear, I fear for when I face them in lessons. I don't believe I can handle weaponized sugar rushes."

Weiss and Pyrrha smiled at one another, and the two giggled at their bantering. She's very kind, she thought. She felt guilty for thinking to _use_ her to increase her prestige. After all, wasn't that how Father used her? Why should she follow his example? Beacon was meant to be her own path.

"Pyrrha…"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"I have to apologize. I feel I was not exactly honest with you."

The Invincible Girl looked at her puzzled. Good.

She continued, "As you might have guessed, it would be great if you and I were to develop a partnership but… I want to do it as friends, not with all those things I said as a Schnee or a tournament winner. I thought we worked rather well together yesterday, after all."

Pyrrha blinked owlishly, no doubt surprised by the humility she just displayed. Ha! She was Weiss Schnee. She had her pride, but humility was a virtue she was all too familiar with just as well.

"You're very kind, Weiss, but… as I told Ruby and Jaune, I'll see where the chips lie."

Weiss immediately deflated. Great. Only two days in and she was already making the same mistakes…

"…but I suppose I could try to even the odds a bit."

Oh.

Oh!

Weiss held her high and smoothed the ruffles of her skirt. Clearing her throat, she primly and properly replied, "I suppose that is all I could hope for."

She wondered if Pyrrha liked bunk beds.


	6. Glynda Gripes II

**Glynda Gripes II**

As the last of the screams faded off into the distance, Glynda turned away her attention from the skies to her tablet. She tapped away on it, sending messages to all Beacon professors to begin their watch. It was now up to her colleagues to make the correct judgment on whether or not to pull out a student from the forest and into safety. She never understood the rumors that came from the city about Beacon abandoning their students to die at initiation. They were rigorous, not homicidal.

The names of the professors on standby blinked green, indicating their readiness. She nodded. Good, everything was going as scheduled. Glynda wanted to think that the chaos from yesterday would not follow, but a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach warned her against jinxing herself. She had enough stress as it is.

"Ozpin, the professors are ready to intercede when necessary. All cameras are functional. A few students have already landed as well," she called out to the headmaster who stood at the edge of the cliff drinking his coffee.

"Good," came the enigmatic response.

With her task fulfilled, Glynda took to her tablet and began tracking two particularly problematic students who would no doubt be trying to find each other. She took Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, and Yang Xiao Long aside to inform them they were in trouble for damaging school property. While the two sisters took their punishments without argument, Jaune Arc insisted he never struck back at his attacker. Much to her chagrin, she could not, on her conscience, punish Jaune Arc for defending himself.

Perhaps it was narcissism, but there was something about Miss Rose and Mister Arc that troubled her. She struck fear as any teacher was capable of when she lectured Miss Xiao Long, but the couple appeared almost bored—as if they did not care about the consequences of their recklessness or actions. As an educator, a person who cultivated the next heroes in defending humanity from the Grimm, how could she stand to see two students act so indifferent?

Furthermore… she was unable to keep track of where Mister Arc disappeared to the previous night. Ozpin told her that her worries were groundless, _but_ was there not been troubling rumors lately of someone tracking down the Fall Maiden? Perhaps many would laugh at the idea that the unassuming appearance of Mister Arc was part of a nefarious organization, but was that not the perfect cover?

Yes, she thought resolutely, there was something suspicious about Jaune Arc and I will find out.

"Glynda…"

She frowned, looking up from her tablet. She was just about to pinpoint his location. "Yes, Ozpin?"

"I am concerned about your _interest_ in Jaune."

Her frown deepened and glared at the headmaster. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that you have spent all of last night and now today checking up on the boy. It's… concerning."

Glynda sneered at her friend, resentment plain on her face. She had told him her suspicions, but he remained dismissive. Did he not see how much she cared about Beacon? Vale? More importantly, the other students? What if Jaune Arc was simply manipulating Ruby Rose, playing upon her naivety?

She could see how such a man could seduce a sweet girl like Miss Rose. Bumbling, friendly, and it helped he was not unattractive. Glynda could see how Miss Rose, feeling alone in a new school and having been taken from her friends, would immediately latch onto her first friend. Oh, but how little did she know that for all his bumbling, there was a man that knew he wanted and would do anything to achieve it. He would state his intentions, play it off as something for good, but she knew, oh how she knew, that such intentions often had the worst possible of consequences _because_ the man was just _that_ bumbling in nature.

James was a threat to all sweet, good girls like Glynda Goodwitch and—

"Glynda, he's not James."

…

…

…

"With all due respect, sir, shut up."


	7. Pyrrha Panics I

**Pyrrha Panics I**

She would never say it out loud, but she held low expectations for what Beacon had in store for her in regards to her social life. Pyrrha anticipated she would be recognized—how could she not, considering her accomplishments meshing with the dreams and goals of her peers? Not even fleeing to another school, another kingdom, another continent stopped others from knowing who she was. It frustrated her, but it would not do to be unkind. If she served as an inspiration or a measure for others that would allow them to soar to greater heights in the name of helping others, who was she to stop them?

Worst of all, Pyrrha disliked how vain she must sound like with her worries.

Despite her burgeoning dread of not finding true friends, she could not help but smile at the small spark of a bond beginning to form between her and Weiss Schnee. They had similar expectations thrust upon them. Notably, Pyrrha took note that while she shied from the limelight Weiss took to it with grace and pride. It made her rather envious that she was able to do so.

The tiny ember of friendship that began was now what prompted her to seek out the heiress. Now if only she could find her…

"Aw, man… You're not Ruby."

Pyrrha looked up to find the blonde boy she met in the locker room, their eyes meeting. Jaune, was it? He and his girlfriend were the first to not have recognized her. Well, actually, they did, but they didn't know _who_ she was. That was an important distinction. It was positively charming to speak to them even if she frowned upon their rushing into a relationship. From the rumors, they've only just met shortly after the airship landed!

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She did feel rather guilty. He was not the person she sought out, and neither was she to him. "I could pretend I didn't see you."

Jaune chuckled. "Nah. That's okay. Ruby and I don't care who our partners are. It's more fun that way. Though, honestly, I didn't expect you."

She thought she heard a faint ' _this time'_ in the end (and she didn't know at all what that meant), but what caught her interest was his reasoning. Though while she did say she would allow fate to decide who she would partner with, there wasn't to say she didn't have a preference.

Pyrrha did hope to meet with Weiss, after all.

"Umm, so… are you going to help me down?"

She broke out from her thoughts and caught sight of why Jaune needed assistance. For his landing strategy, he opted to use a parachute. Said parachute was now tangled up with the tree and the weapon she saw him carry lied at the trunk of said tree.

If a Grimm had come across him instead of her…

She shook those dark thoughts out of her head and simply smiled up the boy. Pyrrha simply just had to cut the strings. Naturally, Jaune dropped to the forest floor with a loud thud and a groan.

"Ooh, that smarts. Couldn't you have been more gentle?" Jaune asked, getting up and rubbing his bottom.

Pyrrha chuckled as she reached down and handed the blonde's weapons over. "Come now, Jaune. Pain is expected in our line of work."

Jaune gave her a withering stare, thanking her as he took back his weapons. "Yeah, but, like, I expected to be harmed by monsters. Not beautiful girls."

Her cheeks felt warm and her face turned to the color of her name. Jaune didn't appear to have noticed what he said, a glib remark unworthy of his attention. She wanted to chide him for being so casual in complimenting other girls that were not his girlfriend, but there was something remarkably innocent in the way he said it.

"M-my apologies, Jaune. Shall we get going?" She asked, clearing her throat afterwards in order to quell her beating heart.

Honestly, it was not the first time a man complimented on her beauty, but she always saw through their intentions. More often than not, they sought her as a conquest—another notch on their bed. She would not be so easily swayed and yet…

Come now, Pyrrha, he's not even single! She chastised herself.

Jaune glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. "You alright, Pyrrha? You know I was just joking, right? I wasn't really upset. Just throwing some banter your way!"

Yes, yes, that was right. He was just bantering. Pyrrha often watched as veteran Huntsmen would tease and prod each other. The level of familiarity between Huntsmen was one reason why she strived to be a Huntress. They complimented each other the time and sometimes they would make lewd remarks. No doubt Jaune came from a family of Huntsmen and thus was used to making casual compliments.

"Yes." She smiled. "Shall we move on to our next objective?"

Jaune nodded and took the lead. Strangely, despite the friendliness in the beginning, silence fell upon the two of them as they wandered through the forest. The happy-go-lucky grin she had come to associate on her partner's face upon first impression was not there. Instead, he appeared focused, serious.

Granted, they were supposed to be focused. She shouldn't even be judging this as strange. Pyrrha just couldn't help but feel there was something… off.

"May I ask you something, Jaune?"

Jaune didn't stop moving. "Sure! Be careful though, I might talk your ear off." He chuckled. She assumed he was smiling, but she couldn't tell from behind him.

"While I don't normally listen to gossip but… well, I am curious. We've all come to Beacon to be Huntsmen. Shouldn't we focus on that than… umm, rush into a relationship?"

Instead of being insulted as she thought he might be, a bark of laughter erupted from him. "Was Yang ranting?"

If he was talking about the blonde-haired brawler who was in the bathroom ranting angrily and loudly about their relationship…

"Well, I suppose that doesn't matter." Jaune's laughter trailed into an amused chuckle. "Do you believe in destiny?"

He suddenly turned and faced her, entrapping her in a trance. She couldn't turn her gaze from his blue eyes, clear and shining with honesty and openness. Once more she felt her blood rush to her face.

Swallowing thickly, she answered, "Yes."

Jaune then winked and turned back around. Why did that get her all hot and bothered anyway? He didn't even answer her!

"Oh dear…" She sighed.

She was attracted to a taken man.


	8. Blake Blushes II

**Blake Blushes II**

It was unnerving. It was worrisome. She slept restlessly that night and woke up in the morning more tired and groggier than she would have wanted. Blake didn't eat much at breakfast either. All this combined made her worried how she would fare at initiation. Granted, she worked under more extreme conditions under… him. She knew she could manage it. Blake just preferred being at peak strength.

Ruby Rose knew her name.

Ruby Rose knew her name when she never gave it out to anyone at Beacon yet.

In order to find answers, she decided to stalk the younger girl. Blake didn't know it at the time, but the girl turned out to be remarkable at testing her patience. Ruby was one of the last students to have woken up in the ball room. Even her sister got up earlier than her and went on to do her own routine. No, instead, Ruby Rose decided sleeping in was a good idea than prepare for the coming day. When she lost her patience to wait until she woke, Blake left to get ready for the day. When she returned, Ruby Rose was already dressed and was hanging on to the arm of her boyfriend who she presumed woke her up. It was rather odd how comfortable they were with each other.

When breakfast came, Blake sat near the girl. Instead of the cafeteria food that was offered, she and Jaune somehow managed to find two boxes of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes to consume instead. They then proceeded to have a race on who could eat the most the fastest. For such a small girl, she was capable of eating a lot and thus beat out her larger competitor. The speech in which both of them finished their meal left Blake unable to eat as much she wanted.

Ruby then abandoned her older sister, Yang, to spend the rest of the morning with Jaune. Blake decided not to follow after them then. She doubted she would find what she wanted when he was around…

Now, here she was, in the middle of a forest, filled with anxiety and distrust, and hoping all hope she didn't come across Ruby Rose. Blake didn't want to face her just yet. Her thoughts were too jumbled—too suspicious and incoherent to make sense. What if she was just being paranoid? Maybe she did introduce herself somewhere and she overheard.

Or maybe Ruby Rose was more than some innocent child prodigy…

Blake saw her fight, after all.

She moved from tree branch to tree branch, keeping watch of the ground as much as she could to spot any Grimm or potential partners. None of the other students impressed her very much, but appearances could be deceiving. Nevertheless, staying up high did give her the option to pick and choose whom to be with. Blake imagined that most of the people at initiation were willing to allow fate to decide their matches, but she believed that the point of that exercise was to train their judgment. When caught in a life-or-death situation, who can you trust to watch your back? Even now when she lost trust with Adam, there was still a great part of her that still… longed for the _arrangement_ they once had.

Her musings were soon interrupted by the sounds of shotgun blasts and angry shouting. Blake knew immediately who it was: Yang Xiao Long, the poor girl with a rebellious younger sister. Rumors were already beginning to surface that she had a temper and was one to be avoided. It was stupid. You can't blame someone being pushed to the extreme and equate that as their regular personality.

Blake questioned those thoughts almost immediately upon entering the battlefield of the brawler. Her eyes widened as she witnessed the sheer brutality of Yang Xiao Long ripping apart the Ursa with sheer might. Her words were barely coherent as she exterminated Ursa one by one. Blake considered supporting her because there was so many, but she valued her life too much to get caught in that crossfire.

"Sure, _I_ can never get a boyfriend, but Ruby gets one and dad is all, 'Just look out for her, Yang. She's a smart kid, she knows what she's doing.' I mean, what the f—"

Yang punched another Ursa and fired a blast in its face.

"—it just doesn't make sense! They only know each other for one day and they're already finishing each other's sentences and acting like they've known each other for years!"

Yang took hold of an Ursa's monstrous mask and just… ripped it off.

"Then she had the gall to tell me not to worry and that I'm just _jealous_? I am _so_ not. I could get any boy in the school! Any girl too for that matter!"

Now she was beating a Grimm with its own skull. How was that even physically possible?

Her ranting continued for some time until the last of the Grimm were extinguished. Blake was suitably impressed. Despite her heavy panting, Yang looked none worse for wear. She suspected it was mostly her anger that left her breathing so heavy and erratic. Ranting tended to do that.

I suppose I could have worse partners; she's good, really good, Blake thought.

Blake jumped down behind her. "Hey," she greeted.

Yang swiveled around and immediately put her guard up. Blake smiled at her preparedness, but Yang didn't seem to share in her mirth.

The brawler stared at her for a moment before relaxing. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Just the end of it, and nothing all the students don't already know. I think you made your displeasure about your sister's life choices quite well known."

A long-suffering sigh escaped Yang. "Ugh, my reputation is already tanked and school hasn't even begun yet."

For a brief moment, Blake considered heeding _his_ words. She wanted to know more about Ruby, right? A despicable voice that reminded her of him whispered. If she wanted that, why not get close to the sister? To figure out what made Ruby Rose tick so she can come up with contingencies? Blake hated these thoughts but… she admitted it was not without some merit.

"So… partners?" Blake asked to confirm.

Yang crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah, fine. Alright."

"So… any girl, huh?" she teased.

Unfortunately, Blake underestimated Yang. She expected her to remain in her funk. Her new blonde-haired partner smirked and struck back. "Why? You interested?"

Blake rolled her eyes and turned her head away. She didn't want her new partner to see her blush.

Were both sisters romance novel protagonists?


	9. Regarding Ren I

**Regarding Ren I**

Ren held a bit of trepidation when he and Nora applied to Beacon Academy. He did not worry whether or not he or Nora had the skills to attend. Nor was he concerned that they would not keep up with the rigid curriculum that a premier academy would no doubt have. Ren had nothing but confidence and certainty that not only would he and his best friend survive in a new environment but that they would _thrive_.

No, his reservation stemmed from something more personal: Nora.

Across the many group of acquaintances they have met in their lives, all of them claim that it would be Nora that would be unable to live without him. They would joke that the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night that Nora thinks about is him. So often they saw him appear fatigued from always minding her. They were wrong. If tragedy ever befell him, Ren knew Nora would be able to live on. Her eccentricities would no doubt turn others away, but he was confident that she would find someone that saw the kind and gentle heart she wore on her sleeves.

It was he, Lie Ren, that would not live on if Nora…

"Ren! You have got to come see this!" Nora shouted from up ahead. They were nearing the edge of the forest into a nearby clearing. From the reconnaissance she provided, it was no doubt the site where the relics were being held.

Ren hurried his gait, jogging up to his best friend whose eyes were wide and her smile even wider. He traced her gaze out into the field and his eyes opened in surprise. Lying in the middle of the field was the decapitated remains of a Nevermore. Sitting atop it was the girl with the scythe who got into a fight with her sister yesterday. The girl in white who he presumed was the scythe girl's partner sat beside her, her face in her palm.

Nora could not contain her excitement. "Can you believe it? They took out a Nevermore! It looks even bigger than your usual ones!"

"Yes. I am just as surprised as you are," he replied, still stunned from the sight. He was curious.

Nora took him by the hand and ran towards the red and white pair. Ren struggled to keep pace as her shorter gait interfered with his. The girl in the red hood took notice them and waved one free arm with wild abandon.

"Hey, guys! Here for the relics too?" she asked.

"Who _cares_ about relics? How were you able to take down _that_?" Nora asked, pointing accusingly at the Nevermore. Glee marked her eyes.

Surprisingly, it was the white-haired girl that replied in her partner's stead, "I've yet to figure that out myself." She let out a small groan. "My head hurts just thinking about it."

Ren commiserated with the feeling. Nora always seemed to surprise him.

"I is awesome," the scythe wielder boasted. She was about to say something when she blinked and looked at he and Nora with an odd fixation. Ren would have felt more uncomfortable if not for the warm smile the girl chose to give them. "I'm Ruby Rose, by the way."

Ruby's partner gasped, looking up, horrified. "Where are my manners? I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Nora Valkyrie!" Nora shouted with all the enthusiasm she could muster.

He nodded at them in acknowledgement. "Lie Ren."

Not a moment sooner, Nora instantly almost tackled the skilled Ruby Rose and began interrogating the poor girl. He recalled Nora going on about the fight yesterday and asked him a bunch of questions that he would have no knowledge of. Ren suggested she asked Ruby herself. Nora, as it turned out, did not forget his sleepy suggestion.

As Nora bombarded question after personal question at Ruby, he expected the younger girl to be getting redder and redder. Ironically, it would appear that it would be her partner, Weiss, who would invoke that reaction. Better anyone than him.

He stalked off to the ruins to pick up the relics while the rest were distracted. It would do good to have Nora make some friends. Once more, he felt unease gnaw at his heart at the thought of that. It was where his trepidation in attending Beacon centered.

Ren acknowledged that he was not the most social individual. He was taciturn, slow to open up to others. People thought him aloof. He (and Nora) knew the truth. Ren was just bad at dealing with people and social contact often tired him out more than Nora ever could. He could scarcely believe that Nora still remained by his side; he would never doubt her conviction to do so.

However, they were in _Beacon_ now. There was bound to be others who would understand Nora like he or have eccentricities that allow her to bond with them better than he ever could. Ren was afraid that he would be left behind by his best friend—that she would no longer grab him by the hand to take him wherever it was she was going.

Yesterday proved that there existed people as crazy as Nora that she could form friendships with. It frightened him. It excited him. If it made her happy… Well, he was more than willing to step back.

"Got us a relic yet, Renny?"

Ren jumped, nearly dropping the two rooks he chose. He noticed earlier two knights were missing. "I have it," he answered her, tossing one of the rooks over to her.

"Yes! I'm queen of the cast—hey, what's wrong, Ren?" Nora cut off her singing midway as she stared at him.

What gave it away?

He sighed. "It's… nothing." Nora's smile faded. "I'll tell you after this?"

"Are you sure?"

Ren nodded. "It's… just the usual. You know how I get when we go somewhere new."

A smile returned, this time sympathetic. It was not the first time he had this conversation with Nora. He doubted it would be the last. Nora then proceeded to show her how much she cared, how much she understood, by one simple action. She booped him on the nose.

"Boop."

Other words needn't be said.


	10. Loop Aftermaths - Elopement Excitement I

**Author's Note:** These are _possible_ events that _may have_ occurred in previous loops. Take its canonical relevance with a grain of salt.

 **Loop Aftermaths – Elopement Excitement I**

Curiously, it was Nora that pointed it out.

"Hey Ren, have you seen Jaune all day?"

Atop his bed, Ren peered from a book he checked out from the library. It chronicled the various ways towns and villages operated outside the protected shelter of each kingdoms' cities, providing examples and anecdotes that described how they thrived on their own terms. Though Nora thought it was a boring read on account of the author being rather dry in his writing, Ren believed it to be a fount of knowledge. If more people understood and applied some of the things this book described, then…

"Renny, hello? You there?" Nora asked, waving her hand right in front of him with her ever-present manic grin.

Ren shook his head, and answered her first question, "No, I spent my morning reading. He was already gone by the time I awoke if that helps." He was not too concerned. Jaune could take care of himself, after all. He wasn't the leader of the team for nothing.

Nora crossed her arms and grumbled, falling face-first into the open bed beside her longtime companion. In a muffle, she said, "I don't know, Renny; I have a bad feeling. Am I just being paranoid?"

The taciturn Huntsman-to-be immediately closed his book. In all of his experiences he accumulated, one important lesson he learned early on in his friendship with Nora was that her 'bad feelings' always held some substance. It would not be right for Ren to dismiss it.

"We should look for him."

However, before either Nora or Ren could rise from the bed, the door leading into their dorm was kicked open. A ferocious growl could be heard on the other side and rushing through the doorway was none other than an angry Yang Xiao Long with her semblance activated.

"Where is he?" Yang growled. "I swear I will tear him from limb to limb and…"

She stalked in circles in the dorm, not noticing the two that sat worried on the bed, clutching on to one another like a life preservative. If Yang hadn't been so upset, she would have made a joke over how it was about time Nora and Ren found themselves in bed touching each other intimately. Unfortunately, the only thing on her mind was murder.

"You two!" the blonde shouted, finally taking note of the pair and pointing a finger at them accusingly. "Explain this!"

Yang stalked up to them and pulled out a crumpled note from one of her pockets, practically shoving it into Nora's hands.

"'Dear team, I apologize for the abrupt notice, but… WAIT, WHAT!" Nora shrieked.

Ren and Yang winced at the high-pitched wail. The former beckoning Nora to tell him what was making her so upset. Instead of replying, she shoved the note into his chest.

"'—but Jaune and I can't waste any more time in Beacon. We're off to save the world. Love, Ruby Rose. P.S. This was my idea, not Jaune's. I hope you all won't be too upset! Come find us if you want to help!'" Ren narrowed his eyes at the letter. "Did Jaune and Ruby just drop out?"

Yang unleashed a string of curses. "They didn't _just_ drop out. They _eloped_."

"I'm afraid you lost me." From what he read, the two merely dropped out. While that was concerning subject all on its own and it took all of his strength not to panic as the two women before him were doing, Ren failed to see how any of that was linked to the two eloping.

Yang wanted to throttle Ren. She knew she shouldn't. She knew he didn't know the intricacies and quirks of her little sister. It wasn't his fault. It still didn't stop her from wanting to wring his neck for not getting it and even trying to defend their decision (which, in hindsight, he was not—he tried to remain calm and passive as always).

"Before our mom died, whenever she and dad went out on a date, she would often tell Ruby that they were off to save the world." She remembered those memories fondly. She would smile and laugh if she wasn't so angry. "Ruby always wanted to come with them. So mom told Ruby that when she grows up, she'll find someone she'll love to help 'save the world with.'"

"So, does that mean—"

"It's also a euphemism for sex! My little sister just went off with _your_ team leader to go fu—"

"FOUND IT!" Ren and Yang turned to find Nora wielding Magnhild in her hands and a determined scowl on her features. She said, "No one just runs away from family like that. They better have a good reason to do what they just did. Otherwise, I'm breaking their legs so they'll never leave."

Yang smirked, looking pleased. "Hey, go ahead and break Jaune's legs for all I care, but leave Rubes to me. No one _abandons_ Yang Xiao Long." Tears took to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Underneath her breath, she muttered, "Never expected _her_ to be the next one to do it…"

Ren looked from one Huntress to the other. "Ladies, I feel that we need to remain calm. We should report this to the Headmaster. I doubt this is the proper way to withdraw from school."

"We don't have time! I don't know where they're going, but they should still be in Vale proper! I know a guy who could tell us if he saw a bunch of kids like them running around," Yang argued. The flames and red eyes of her semblance began to fade. Burning rage no longer consumed her. In its place was a cold, hardened resolve.

"Ren and I will look at places where they'll hide. We know a thing or two about not being noticed."

Feeling like he lost all control of the situation, Ren had no other choice but to accept his fate. He nodded when Nora looked to him for support. He would never abandon her, and neither would he abandon the friends that just fled.

As plans were made and assurances secured, Weiss peeked into her dorm with reservation. While she did not condone her partner dating Ruby Rose on account of it being rather irresponsible when they both should be preparing for a life as Huntsmen, Weiss didn't like it when Yang often intruded into their sanctuary whenever she was feeling paranoid about the couple.

To her surprise, Weiss found her two other teammates and Yang looking ready to go on a manhunt.

"Umm… what is going on?" she asked with trepidation.

Ren, being reliable as always, answered, "Jaune and Ruby eloped. We're going to go find them."

"Wait, what?!"


	11. Weiss Worries II

**Weiss Worries II**

"Weiss, are you alright?" Ruby asked, putting away her scroll after she finished taking a selfie with the Nevermore cadaver.

She pursed her lips in thought, taking pause to gaze at the fading Grimm before her. After a moment, Weiss answered, "I'm fine. I admit, I did not expect _you_ of all people to take out a Grimm of that size alone."

A bright beam burst from the younger girl as she laughed. "I'm strong because I drink _milk_." Weiss leveled a glare back. "Okay, okay, no need to be upset. I dunno why I'm that good. I just is."

"That isn't remotely grammatically correct." She sighed. "You've certainly exceeded my expectations. You win our wager."

"Awesome! No more complaints about me being your partner?" Weiss nodded. "Great!"

"Still, I reserve the right to admonish you if you deign to step out of line!"

She was met with only laughter as the younger girl went off to talk to Nora and Ren. Left alone, Weiss wished she was able to scream and shout to release her frustration. How? How was it possible that _Ruby_ was more capable as a Huntress than she was? She was younger! She lacked the maturity!

Yet… what Weiss saw proved that she was far better than her impression gave off. Ruby wielded her scythe as if it was another limb. Her use of her semblance was like witnessing a master at work. Not only that, there was a sound tactical mind and focus underneath that blinding cheery façade she always had. Ruby was… _better_ than her. That fact gnawed at her for some reason. She knew there would be better skilled people at Beacon, but why did she feel so upset that Ruby, specifically, was better than her? It befuddled her.

Weiss heard the rustling of bushes and she immediately tore away from her thoughts to raise Myrtenaster and herself into a defensive stance. Instead of Grimm, she watched Jaune jogging out of the woods with Pyrrha not far behind him.

"Phew, we're finally at the ruins," Jaune remarked, panting.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't exactly have the best stamina."

Weiss commiserated. "Pyrrha. Jaune. It's good to see you're both alright," she greeted them, smiling more at Pyrrha than at Jaune.

"Weiss! It's good to see you. I must apologize, I'm afraid I couldn't keep my promise to find you."

She shook her head. Weiss never expected Pyrrha to break the rule to begin with. "It's fine. Unfortunately, I, myself, found a partner in his girlfriend."

"Jaune!"

Speaking of, Ruby, using her semblance, dashed straight into Jaune's open arms. All traces of the ruthless Huntress that could kill a Nevermore in one swipe gone.

"I took out a Nevermore!" Ruby boasted.

He laughed. "Yeah, I got your text. I'm surprised Weiss is your partner."

"Yeah, _definitely_! What are the odds of that actually happening, right? Still, she isn't too bad. How's working with Pyrrha of all people?"

"Did you know she can function as a compass?"

Weiss cleared her throat to capture the attention of the two lovebirds. "Excuse me, you two, but both your partners are standing right here. You can converse with us." Beside her, Pyrrha awkwardly chuckled.

Jaune and Ruby turned to them with sheepish looks.

"Sorry, Weiss," apologized her partner.

Weiss nodded, accepting the apology. "Pyrrha, how was the trek here?"

"Uneventful. Jaune led the way for the majority of the time. He was very careful avoiding any danger."

Her younger partner huffed, crossing her arms as she pouted. "Really, Jaune? I thought we promised to be badasses together! I expected you to bring me a Deathstalker trophy!"

The Schnee Heiress raised an eyebrow at that comment. While she was not one to pry someone else's affairs, tasking your lover to take on a dangerous Grimm seemed to be the kind of thing to get rid of one.

"Umm, I didn't mean to make it sound that he did a bad thing, Ruby!" Pyrrha shouted, worry was written all over her face.

"Sorry, Rubes, but the Arc style is being cautious, careful, and cunning," Jaune boasted, not dismayed by his girlfriend's admonishment.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Cautious and careful are the same thing," she commented.

Jaune turned red. "Well… you get my point."

"Sorry, babe, I'm not seeing the cunning part right now either."

"Ruby!"

The couple began to bicker, but the lovers' spat appeared to be nothing more than playful ribbing between the two. Weiss found it odd that the two just met the previous day and were already acting like an old couple. Sure, she saw that happen often on television and movies, but for it to happen in real life? Strange. Then again, Huntsmen and Huntresses attracted all manner of strange.

Weiss glanced at Pyrrha beside her and took note of the forlorn gaze she was giving the couple. Was that envy she saw? Weiss wondered if the girl left a boyfriend back in Mistral. She overheard a few girls last night that was undergoing the same thing.

"Pyrrha, are you—"

A giant crash erupted in earshot not a few yards away. Weiss cut off what she was saying to turn to the source of the noise. Along the edges of the clearing, she saw trees crashing to the ground. Two people were sprinting forward as a Deathstalker chased after them. One of them, she noticed, was Ruby's sister, Yang. She and another girl were racing across the field as much as their feet could take them, but Weiss calculated that it would no longer take long for the Grimm to catch up now that they were in open ground. They needed help fast.

Before she could make an order, Weiss felt a rush of wind past by her and red petals danced out of the corner of her eye.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted as she watched her partner speed across the field, seeing no notable features save for the red of her cloak.

Next to her, Jaune chuckled.

"Looks like I'll get that Deathstalker trophy for her, after all…"


	12. Nora Narrates I

**Nora Narrates I**

Ruby Rose, the Grimm Reaper, leapt at the Deathstalker. Rose petals fluttered as she landed atop of the monster. Its golden stinger struck at her with ruthless ferocity, but such actions were not even worthy of its foe's complete attention. Yawning and with bored, silver eyes, Ruby parried each strike with a deftness, using no effort whatsoever.

 _Whish. Cling. Whack. Clang._

"Ruby!" Yang Xiao Long, her beautiful, bombshell of a sister cried out. Numerous wounds could be seen all over her. Blood dripped from the various cuts she received in her flight from the Deathstalker. Yang gripped her arm, a bleeding mess, and cried unshed tears. How could she have been so weak? So frail? Was she not the older sister? She was supposed to protect her, not the other way around!

Blake Belladonna watched her partner with concern, her eyes switching from Yang to the battle. She tried to stand up, but the fatigue in her legs left her unable to. Her dark and mysterious past haunted her. Blake didn't want to be feeling this helpless as before, but once more she was left with no choice. She couldn't even run even if she wanted to.

"No worries! For I am here!"

Leaping into the fray with his sword and shield raised was none other than the Golden Knight, Jaune Arc. His gilded hair and ivory armor gleamed in the sunlight. His blue eyes, deep and vast as the sea and sky, glared with gripping resolution at the Deathstalker. He watched his lover battle with the monstrosity.

"Please, Jaune," Yang begged, "protect her!"

Jaune smirked. "I always do."

Full of confidence, he turned to Yang and Blake and nodded at them. His handsome display of sacrifice and valor lit a flame inside of them. Their faces turned red at the thought, the burning passion and chivalry Jaune displayed reached them in ways no other man had ever done so before.

The Golden Knight sprinted towards the Deathstalker. By that point, Ruby had enough toying with her prey. Hearing her lover coming, she somersaulted backwards off the Grimm, blocking a desperate attack from the monster with ease. She landed beside Jaune and she would smile at him.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive, Jaune," she said, ardor raged in her eyes as she gazed at the knight.

He returned her loving gaze, and replied, "I'm never far behind you."

Their heads leaned forward to each other, their lips ready to meet. However, such affection would not to be. The Deathstalker used this distraction as an opportunity to attack. Its stinger divided them, the Huntsman and Huntress dodging the slash with grace and ease. Jaune and Ruby chuckled at each other, and a conversation was held with a single nod.

Working as one, Jaune readied his shield and pushed forward while Ruby scattered into red petals. Jaune swiped at the Deathstalker, working up its rage. Garnering its attention, the knight would block its attacks. Never straining, never taking a step back, Jaune was like the walls of the kingdoms. He would never break or buckle.

With the Deathstalker distracted, it would never notice the swirl of red, rose petals circling around it. Jaune, however, did, and he grinned in triumph. The Deathstalker raised its stinger and struck down at Jaune. Knowing what was to come he released his shield and gripped his blade with both hands. He deftly parried the strike and countered with a retaliation of his own. One slash was all it took to cut off the Deathstalker's golden stinger.

Pleased with his attack, Jaune shouted in triumph and jumped back, yelling, "Now, Ruby!"

The swirl of rose petals that surrounded the Deathstalker transformed into a torrent of red. A tornado formed. Its pull was strong that it hoisted the Deathstalker from the ground and lifted it in the cyclone. Inside the flurry, Ruby Rose would slice at the Grimm with her massive scythe. A cut here, a cut there, over and over again. Suddenly, the tornado finished and the massive Deathstalker smashed onto the ground. Above it, Ruby, having launched herself, fell from quite a height. She readied her scythe as she fell, her eyes aimed at the Deathstalker.

Even in its death throes, the Grimm was not one to go down without a fight. It made a desperate attempt to snip at her with its claws, but it was to no avail. Using the momentum of her fall, Ruby raised her scythe and slashed. The pointed end of her scythe came hurtling down into the Deathstalker's head, penetrating its armor and finally slaying the massive beast.

Thus, her red roses did kindly scatter.

Jaune Arc approached her with a carefree smirk, uncaring of the cadaver in front of him. He tossed her the golden stringer.

"Here's your trophy," he said.

Her heart wrenched with love that Jaune completed his promise. Now, full of lust, Ruby rushed into her lover's open arms and embraced his mouth with a—

"Nora, none of that happened."

Nora blinked, her narration of the events that occurred just a short while ago interrupted. "Are you sure, Ren? It's _basically_ what happened."

"I am _not_ attracted to Jaune," Yang groused.

"Nor I," Blake muttered in agreement.

"Furthermore, why was I not included in that little tale of yours? I helped!" Weiss complained. "I was the one that froze it with ice dust! Also, Pyrrha was helping Jaune block the attacks too during the setup!"

"I dunno, Weiss. I like Nora's version better. It's more romantic."

Nora cheered. "Ha! Jaune gets it!"

"Up top!"

Nora never could back down from a high five. "Well, you can't blame a girl from swooning. I mean… you were pretty handsome out there, Jaune. It's basically the stuff of movies! Especially with Ruby being the strong, female lead with the sexy boyfriend who _isn't_ just there for decoration."

"You've been complimenting Jaune an awful lot. Should I be worried, Nora?" Ruby asked, teasing.

She winked back. "Well…"

"Ugh, first my sister…"  
"…it's like my novels…"  
"I will _not_ be a sidekick."  
"Not you too…"

Nora glanced at Ren, wondering his reaction. He looked at her with a frown and turned away.

Uh oh. She messed up.

Again…


End file.
